Boros
Lord Boros is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien invaders who attacked A-City. Appearance Lord Boros is a slim, cyclopean alien with lightly colored spiky hair and pointed ears. He wears an ornate suit of armor along with a white cape. Boros profile.png|Boros' full figure Personality Thanks to his amazing powers Boros is both arrogant and prideful. Due to his love of battles and inability to find any opponent who has been able to match him in power, he roams the galaxy looking for worthy opponents. History 20 years before the start of the series, while Boros was laying waste throughout the universe looking for an opponent that would be able to stand against him, he met a prophet that revealed to him that in a far off planet he would finally find a strong opponent that would be able to fight on par with him giving Boros the enjoyable fight that he had always desired. Plot S-Class Hero Arc Boros appears with his spaceship in A-City commanding a mysterious group of alien invaders and, without an apparent reason, he completely destroys the city with the exception of the Heroes Association's headquarters that resisted the damage. Saitama, who was in the building, then broke into the spaceship and effortlessly eliminated first Gloryverse and then Geluganshp, two of Boros' top subordinates, much to his surprise. Face to face with Saitama, Boros starts explaining him that he attacked them because of a prophecy that said that here he would find a worthy opponent. Saitama, angered, punched Boros with strength saying that he destroyed A-City for such a stupid reason, but unexpectedly Boros survived Saitama's lethal punch and with his armor destroyed he unleashed his true strength and prepares to fight a surprised Saitama, going all out. Abilities Boros true form.png|Boros' true form Boros regen.png|Boros' regenerative abilities Boros energy blast.png|Boros firing an energy blast As the leader of the invading force of aliens, it can be assumed that Boros is very powerful. According to Boros, as an adaptation to living on a planet that has harsh climates, his species has developed the greatest regenerative ability in the entire universe. He claims that in particular, his regeneration, physical ability and latent energy far surpasses others. *'Immense Durability': Boros is shown to be amazingly resilient, to the point of being the first opponent of Saitama's to survive after being hit directly by one of his punches despite having his full powers sealed by his armor. *'Regeneration': Boros has been shown to regrow an arm in seconds just by concentrating on it. *'Energy Detection': Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person. *'Energy Projection': While in his true form, Boros has been shown to be able to direct large blasts of energy from the eye in his chest with great destructive power. *'True Form': Boros wears an ornate suit of armor that is designed to keep his immense powers in check. When the armor is removed his body becomes black and spiky and begins to glow from the released energy. *'Meteoric Burst': It is Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. Trivia *It is worth noting that he is the first opponent of Saitama that survived after getting one-punched, much to Saitama's surprise. (Excluding characters like Sonic and the Tanktop siblings, who he didn't mean to kill.) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dark Matter Thieves